


More Like K.W.

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [84]
Category: Where the Wild Things Are (2009)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Max, trying to calm himself.





	More Like K.W.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 47. bed

Max laid across his bed, head full of things that were important, things like Mom and Claire and the sun dying. He stared at the ceiling, trying to make the thoughts stop spinning around in their rumpus, wanting to find the quiet of the moment.

K.W. would have been able to find the quiet. Not Carol.

Max knew he was far more like Carol, but he needed to be like K.W. 

Closing his eyes so he stopped counting the peaks of the texture on his ceiling, Max focused on her, willing himself to be still, to be quiet.


End file.
